Let's Not
by YEMINKI
Summary: He was gone.


OHMYGOD! I wrote another Yemin! LE GASP! Lol. Okay, now I'm being ridiculous. Anyways, I wrote this when I was supposed to be doing my work. ;x whoops. It took me slightly less than an hour. Sheesh. I take so long to write one fic. D: Well, read it! It's AU so even if you don't know who Sungmin and Yesung are, you'll understand what I'm writing. I think. For those of you who don't know who the two are, all you need to know is that Sungmin is younger than Yesung. Okay. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Super Junior boys. If I can't have them all Yesung, Sungmin, Hankyung and Heechul will be enough. Thank you. :D

* * *

"Sungmin don't do this!"

Sungmin, who was on the verge of tears, stopped throwing his clothes into the suitcase and looked at his _once_ lover, Yesung.

"Please don't leave me."

The other man was already crying. His eyes were red and puffy, and the sight nearly broke Sungmin's heart. _Nearly_. Until he remembered the reason why he was leaving in the first place.

"No, Yesung. You… You slept with those… sluts!" At this point, Sungmin realized that he was crying as well.

"I was doing it for you!"

There was silence in the room.

"W-What?"

Yesung walked to Sungmin and held the younger man in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I lied to you. I never told you this, but my parents didn't die in a car accident. My dad died of a heart attack and left behind all his debts to my mother. We were poor and she couldn't pay them back. They eventually drove her to suicide. I've been sleeping with women to earn money. As dirty as it is, the job pays. I had told myself that I'll continue doing it until I paid off all my father's debts. Then I'll quit, I'll find a better job and then we could be happy."

Sungmin's anger melted away at the story and turned into guilt. He caressed Yesung's face.

"Why didn't you tell the police? It wasn't your burden to bear."

Yesung looked away, fresh tears gleaming in his eyes.

"They threatened to hurt you," he whispered.

Sungmin could feel the hot sting of tears, but he refused to let them escape.

"You should have told me then."

Yesung glared protectively at Sungmin.

"I didn't want you involved."

"Why are you such a _jerk_?!" Sungmin was starting to feel angry again, "I _want_ to be involved! It's not up to you to say I can't do this or that."

"But I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I'll get hurt for you!" Sungmin replied angrily.

Yesung's eyes widened.

"I'll do anything for you," Sungmin repeated in a softer tone, "So please, promise me that you won't keep anything from me again."

"I-I…"

Yesung started sobbing softly. Gently, Sungmin guided the older man onto the bed. And as Yesung cried, Sungmin began a trail of soft, gentle kisses on the man's neck. He then proceeded to kiss away his tears.

And he hugged him. Lee Sungmin's heart finally broke when he felt Yesung hugging back, clinging onto him like a lost little boy.

"_It's okay, it's okay_," he whispered it over and over again like a mantra, until Yesung's eyelids closed and he drifted into sleep.

Sungmin kissed Yesung's forehead before snuggling into his chest.

"I love you."

The next morning, when Sungmin woke up, Yesung was gone. In his place, was a tape. Sungmin felt a sense of dread grow within his as he played the tape on his computer.

"Sungmin, by the time you see this, I'll be gone. Who knows, I might already be out of the country. I'm sorry I had to do this. But I couldn't bear to face you. Not after what I did, not after how I hurt you. I love you. But I love you so much; it's hurting the both of us. And I can't do that to you anymore. I can't stand to see you cry. I can't stand to be the reason for the tears. I can't stand to be with you. I hope you'll understand why I did this and if you love me as much as I love you, you won't come after me…"

Sungmin was stoic throughout the whole recording. But when he heard the last sentence, his broken heart shattered into a million pieces. No, that wasn't possible. His heart had already been broken beyond repair the night before, and Yesung had the pieces. But somehow, his not-quite-there heart constricted. A sting of unbearable pain shot through his empty chest. Tears fell from his eyes. And Sungmin concluded. He had never cried as much. But Yesung's happiness was his happiness, and if the man didn't want to be followed, Sungmin would respect his wishes and not go after him, even if it _killed_ him to not do anything about it, knowing that he'll never see Yesung again, never see his smile, never hear his laugh, never wake up beside him. Never. So Sungmin cried. That was all he could do. He cried the pain away. He cried until there was nothing left of Lee Sungmin but broken pieces that could only be pieced back by someone who was never coming back. He was gone.

_I hope you'll be happy, let's not meet again._

_

* * *

_

I went kinda emo after listening to Let's Not by Super Junior K.R.Y. I wanted to end at the 'I love you' initially, but my brain seems to be craving for _Broken!_Yemin. Gosh. Can't I ever write happy Yemin? Well, review if you can please. ;D


End file.
